


One Night and One Night Only

by Batsymomma11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsymomma11/pseuds/Batsymomma11
Summary: Gavin wakes up in Connor's bed after a drunken one-night stand. He should regret it. But he can't.





	One Night and One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters but I down the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

           There was something incredibly disorienting about waking up in a bed that wasn’t his.

            It took him long minutes of blinking into the sun-drenched bedroom, at the unfamiliar navy drapes and framed brightly colored prints, for Gavin to even recall how the hell he’d gotten here.

            Worse, the why.

            He shifted beneath the flannel sheets and felt the incriminating weight of an arm draped casually around his middle. Heated skin, naked and pleasant was pressed firmly into his back and thighs, reminding him viscerally of what the fuck he’d been up to.

            And dear God, had he ever been up to it.

           Gavin’s eyes slammed closed and he breathed sharply through his nose to stem the tide of memory recall.

            Skin and kisses and the bitter aftertaste of cheap bourbon.

            This was Connor’s room.

            He’d had sex with motherfucking Connor. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

The arm tightened on his stomach, synthetic skin feeling so damn real and warm and honestly, pretty amazing, but it wasn’t—he wasn’t supposed to be here. He never meant to fall asleep after and stay, like this was supposed to mean more than the one-night-stand it _was._ But here he was, lying in Connor’s bed with the android’s arms wrapped around him. Like he wanted to be there soaking up extra touches.

            Which he didn’t.

            He needed to find a way to get out without too much notice. He didn’t want to do the embarrassing morning-after discussion with Connor. Especially not right now, when everything was still just a tinge fuzzy and colored with rose.

            “Good morning, detective,” Connor’s voice was barely a whisper as it tickled the back of Gavin’s neck. Gavin froze.

            “Uh—g’morning.”

            “Did you sleep well?”

            Gavin kept himself rigid, his body neither moving closer but certainly not away either. “I—sure…you?”

            “I do not sleep, detective. But stasis was pleasant and holding you while you rested was a highlight.”

            Gavin knew he was blushing. Fuck, he could feel how hot his face was against the coolness of the pillowcase and he wanted desperately to slip out of this goddamn bed and run. But there was a strangely obnoxious part of himself that actually cared if he hurt the fucking android’s feelings. And despite regretting the night before, he didn’t want Connor to feel bad just because he did.

            That wouldn’t be fair.

            “Your stress levels are very high. Are you alright, detective Reed?”

            “Why do you keep calling me detective? I mean—fuck tin can, we—you know, and that should at least have you calling me by my first name.”

            Connor shifted, Gavin squirmed at the familiarity of that skin heating his own and felt his stomach dip painfully. “If you like.”

            “I do.”

            “Then I will refer to you as Gavin from here on out,” Connor sounded like he was smiling. Like he’d won a fucking prize or some shit.

            That shouldn’t be so goddamn endearing.

            The silence stretched between them. Long minutes that felt like eons and Gavin could feel his pulse climbing till it nearly drowned out every thought. He had to leave. He had to just tell Connor that this whole thing had been a mistake. He needed to buck up and just say it. Just—do it.

            _Fuck._

            “It didn’t mean anything.”

            Connor said nothing in reply. Nothing at all. Instead, the bedroom fell so silent, so quickly, it was like being tossed into a soundproofed room.

            Gavin finally worked up the guts to roll and Connor slid back to let him. But when their eyes met, Gavin could see that the android was thinking. LED spinning, yellow, yellow, yellow. Flickers of red in one place. Like a ticking fucking time bomb.

            “That is not what you said last night.”

            “I was drunk.”

            “You came to my apartment,” Connor reminded softly, eyes falling to the mattress between them, brows drawing together in confusion. Maybe even—fuck, maybe hurt. “You sought me out.”

            “I—yeah, maybe I did. But it didn’t mean anything. It’s not like I don’t find you attractive, because obviously, I do. But we would never work out. So, whatever happened last night _can’t_ happen again.”

             “Gavin,” Connor swallowed, fiddling with the edge of the sheets, “You told me that you’ve had feelings for me for quite some time.”

            “That was the alcohol talking.”

            _Oh, God._ It was worse than he realized. Much, much, worse.

“Was it?” Connor’s brows furrowed, and Gavin had the absurd urge to smooth the crinkle between his brows away. “That was not what it appeared last night. You seemed very open and honest. You were quite—amorous when I reciprocated your feelings. I do not understand how alcohol could affect you being truthful.”

            “I just—I probably—” Gavin couldn’t just fucking lie and say all he’d wanted was a good fuck. That wouldn’t just be dishonest it would be a sleazy awful thing to say. And Connor didn’t deserve that. But he also had never planned on acting out what he felt. He never planned on getting drunk and showing up at Connor’s apartment to confess his feelings like some teenage chick-flick. This was—way out of his wheelhouse.

            Gavin Reed did not do shit like this.

            And yeah, maybe he had feelings for the android. Complicated ones that had probably driven him to drink in the first place. But they weren’t _that_ strong, were they?

            He forced himself to really look at Connor and felt his chest tighten.

            God, Connor was beautiful.

            Soft brown eyes, such expressive eyes. Smooth pale skin dotted with freckles and rich almond hair that felt like silk in the hands. And he could say he knew from experience now, what it felt like to wrap his hands in it.

            “You said you wanted me,” Connor broke into the spiral of his thoughts, his voice hesitant and broken.

            Gavin flinched, “Connor I—I just—It’s different when—fuck.”

            “I did not anticipate this reaction.”

            “Fuck,” Gavin said again, falling back to the mattress to sling an arm over his face. He could feel the heat flooding his cheeks and nausea clawing at his stomach from his hangover, but it was nothing compared to the deep ache he felt seeing that look on Connor’s face again. Like Gavin had kicked him in the stomach. “I’m sorry.”

            “I do not understand.”

            “I’m sorry Con. I’m sorry for showing up here last night, drunk out of my gourd and confusing everything by spilling all these confessions.”

            “I was—“ Connor hesitated, and Gavin risked looking through the space of his elbow to see what Connor was doing. He was biting his lip, worry making his LED a full red circle. “I was happy that you felt that way. I was relieved. I should have been more careful.”

            “Don’t—Connor no. It’s my fault.”

            “I took advantage. You were inebriated and unable to make such important decisions.”

            “What? No. I consented. I fully consented Connor. I just—God damn, you’re making this so much harder. Why couldn’t you have just let me snuck out of here and said nothing?”

            Connor frowned, “Because I was hoping to make you breakfast and then convince you to get back in bed with me. Why would I want you to leave? Or ‘sneak’ out of here?”

            “That was a rhetorical question.”

            Connor’s frown deepened, “Rhetorical questions should be stricken from the English language.” 

            Gavin blinked at Connor. Then laughed. The tension in the room seemed to stutter and then shatter and soon, against all logic and reason, Gavin was leaning into Connor and pressing a sloppy kiss to the android’s cheek, despite his better judgment. Connor, the poor android that he was, could only frown and remain stiff.

            “You are being—confusing.”

            “I know,” Gavin sighed, laughter quieting, breath hitching when he looked down at Connor and saw the LED was back to yellow, no longer that angry stomach-twisting red. “I’m sorry Con.”

            “You have already said this.”

            “No, not—I’m sorry for freaking out.”

            “Freaking out?”

            “Yeah,” Gavin swallowed, “I freaked out when I woke up and realized last night wasn’t some fantasy dream and I don’t do well with commitment because everybody ends up fucking leaving me and I just—I usually leave first to prevent problems.”

            “That’s—very upsetting. Who would leave you?”

            “Who wouldn’t?”

            Connor rolled, pinning Gavin down with the smooth expanse of his chest. His skin felt warm and soft. Not a bit false. It made Gavin’s stomach jump with anticipation.

            “I am detecting that your commitment issues are really not commitment issues at all. They are past hurts, stemming from abuse and or relational traumas.”

            “Fuck, Con. That’s—that’s not—” Gavin blew out a breath, “That’s not something you just bring up like that. Even if it’s sort of fucking true.”

            Connor mimicked his sigh, “Why not? If it is true if it affects the possibility of you staying in my bed, why would I not bring it up? You are clearly carrying deep emotional scars.”

            “Yeah,” Gavin swallowed thickly, averting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the burning concern in Connor’s. It was all a little—overwhelming. Frightening. Every instinct he had, demanded that Gavin run. He needed to grab his fucking shit and go. Get the fuck out of here before more soft deadly words could be spoken.

            “I care deeply for you Gavin. I have for many months.”

            “Connor—”

            “Last night, I told you that I think I’m in love with you.”

            “ _Shit._ ” Gavin’s voice came out as no more than a croak.

            Connor lifted a brow, reaching with one hand to trace the corner of Gavin’s right eye. His thumb drew back wet and Gavin felt the heat in his face turn to scalding. He tried to turn away further, to hide his face in the pillow. Anything. Just get away, but Connor was fucking strong and he couldn’t move an inch. He was pinned.

            “You are crying.”

            “Thanks, Captain fucking obvious.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’ve never—nobody has ever said that—I mean, like _that_.”

            Connor seemed transfixed by the leaking traitorous tears on Gavin’s face as he moved to swipe more of the moisture away, his brows low and focused. “You said you loved me too.”

            “I said a lot of things.”

            “But you said you loved me.”

            “I—” Gavin bit his lip, felt his eyes sting more, “Fuck, Con, can we just table this for now? I’m kind of out of my element and still a little hungover. Couldn’t we just—”

            “Have breakfast?” Connor offered softly, lips tipping in a smile that looked forced. It probably was. His LED was swirling yellow blue yellow. He was trying to process their morning as much as Gavin was.

            “Yeah. Sure.”

            Connor moved off Gavin, allowing him a moment to clean his face up better in the bathroom before disappearing into the kitchen. When Gavin came out a handful of minutes later, he could smell maple syrup, bacon, and coffee. Surprisingly, his post-drunk stomach growled with hunger at the enticing smells.

            “Coffee is on the counter, Gavin.”

            “Oh,” Gavin blinked at Connor’s back, “Thanks. Listen, about this morning and everything last night, I just want to say that I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I’m just a little confused.”

            “Conflicted,” Connor supplied thoughtfully, finishing at the stove, then turning to face Gavin. “This does not surprise me, given your history. I will never push you, Gavin. But please understand, last night was no accident for me. I wanted to have sexual intercourse with you and I wanted to tell you that I had deep feelings for you. I do not regret what happened. In fact, I hope we can do it again. If you are willing.”

            Gavin managed to blink. Swallow. He was pretty sure he shouldn’t say anything at all for a moment, but his stupid fucking mouth opened and out came, “I would like that.”

            Connor’s smile was a delicate thing this time. A happy pleasant one. It flooded Gavin’s stomach with butterflies.

            And really, was it so bad to sit at the android’s table, eating the guy’s breakfast? He made a mean pancake. He brewed coffee like it was his sole purpose in life. He cooked bacon perfectly crisp.

            And he—he said he was falling in love with Gavin. _Gavin_ , of all people.

            Didn’t he owe it to them both to stop bitching for a moment, and just give a chance? Even if that chance led to nothing? Even if it failed?

            He’d never fucking felt like this before. That had to mean something.  

            “Is breakfast satisfactory?”

            “Yeah, Con,” Gavin nodded, reaching carefully across the table to grab Connor’s hand. Connor’s mouth twitched up into a smile, his LED bright blue before he looked back at Gavin’s face. “It’s great. All of it.”

            “I’m glad.”

            “What if I said I wanted to take you up on your offer from earlier? Back when we first woke up?”

            “My offer?” Connor blinked, looked down at their joined hands, then smiled reluctantly once more, “About coming back to bed? You would like to stay?”

            “I—yeah, maybe. If—uh, yeah.”

            “Then I would be happy to have you.”

            No hesitation. No games. At least that was a bonus of being with an android.

            Gavin snorted, shaking his head as he sipped at his coffee. Connor watched him now with rapt attention.

            “Do you think you may be up to more intercourse as well?”

            Gavin very nearly snorted the coffee out of his nose, “Shit, Con.”

            “Is that not the correct term?”

            “No, fuck, it is. Just—say it differently. Less, clinical. Jesus.”

            “Oh,” Connor’s LED spun yellow for a brief moment, then he lifted a brow at Gavin and flashed him a tremendously frightening smile. “Would you care to fuck, detective Reed?”

            Gavin couldn’t help it, he laughed again.

            Despite the awkward delivery and the absolute strangeness of Connor, Gavin found that yeah, yeah, he’d like to. And worse, he’d probably end up fucking telling the android he was in love with him again.

            Only this time, there would be no alcohol to blame. And maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing either.    

             


End file.
